


Dark Eyes and Calloused Fingers

by TrashChildForDaWin



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, BDSM, Bottom tord, Groping, Guns, Hand Jobs, Is that a thing, Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, Mobsters, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Top Tom, Touching, duh - Freeform, power bottom Tord, praising, saloonatics au, thigh kink, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashChildForDaWin/pseuds/TrashChildForDaWin
Summary: It's a smut book.Yup, that's it.... Enjoy.(I take requests 0wo)
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 60





	1. Small Touches Big Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> sUP
> 
> This is just for fun/procrastination,
> 
> ⚠️Contains ⚠️:  
> \-------------  
> -Thigh fucking  
> -Handjobs  
> -Sneaky touches(?)

It wasn't anything special.

Honestly, it wasn't.

They were just washing dishes. It was supposed to be a mellow morning with no nothing and it seemed to be heading that way up until Tord said those words. Those two, little words that Tom really didn't need to hear from him.

 _"I'll help,"_ He said as if his presence could be useful. It was a laugh up until the meaning caught up with Tom.

He was washing the pan and plates leftover from an early breakfast, they had decided to volunteer to set up and help at a local farmers market taking place not too far from them, made by Matt and Edd. 

They had woken up at the ungodly hour of 5 AM. Well, most of them did. Tord had trudged down the stairs after the bacon and eggs were ready and sat down as if he was the Queen of London.

They all had on some clothes they didn't mind dirtying (generally some old, ratty jeans with gaping holes and a short sleeve shirt) but Matt insisted upon getting a new outfit and dragged Tord along to help. Now, Tord wasn't a big fashion guy so Edd and Tom were pretty trustful that he would help Matt spend wisely so they were both left shocked when they two returned with new outfits for the both of them,

Tord had only smiled and hit Tom in the arm playfully saying; _"Gotta have_ some _fun once in a while. You should try it, Tom."_

The two boys ended up getting ripped up overalls with breezy flannels, completely dorky.

The suds were elbow high as Tom mumbled the words to a song playing on the radio, Tord drying off and loading the dishes beside him. Tord had been swaying his hips and doing little arm rolls and rocking steps the whole time, only slightly distracting Tom.

Tom considers himself more of a singer than a dancer, but Tord definitely liked to think Tom was well-versed in every art department. 

"Come on Tom, dance! Live a little, you fun-sucker." Tord grinned happily as he bumped his hips against Tom, making the taller stumbled into the sink. Tom bit his lip to refrain from yelling and took a deep breath through his nose trying his best to calm down.

"Let's just- finish the dishes first. Then you can go bug someone- _anyone_ else with... this." Tom huffed out as he passed another spatula to the dancing dishwasher.

Tord groaned as he rubbed the utensil dry and placed it in its holder, keeping his hip-sway just below Shakira level. "Such a party pooper,"

Tom puffed out a ghost of a laugh as he hummed the tune once again, eyes following the pronounced hip bone of his housemates' figure.

The two continued in silence for about a moment until Tord started softly singing under his breath. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was still pretty. He has a surprisingly honey-sweet alto range that smoothly went in one ear and out the next.

Tom grinned as he handed Tord a butter knife, their fingers brushing as Tord stretched to turn up the song. Who could resist singing Dolly Parton's 9 to 5?

"Tom, how can you wash without gloves? It's so gross," Tord asked, hips still swaying.

Tom shrugged, the melody on the tip of his tongue. "Dunno, it doesn't really bother me."

Tord scrunched up his nose as he reached for the two forks Tom offer him. "Still, ew." Tord grabbed the silverware, hand clasped over the other. He dutifully dragged his fingers over the others as he pulled the forks into his grasp, a sly smile playing coyly on his lips. Tom pressed his lips together, eyes still watch those _fucking hips._

The pair carried on, hands touching and fingers dragging for another song or two before they ran out of dirty dishes.

Whelp, time to go to the fucking farmers market at fucking 6:30 AM.

{ - }

Saturday night.

Movie night.

Supposedly the best night all week. It's rather fun to watch a movie with the boys and Tom was excited because who doesn't like Back To The Future?

However, he wasn't able to give his full attention. Not when _someone_ decided to sit so close to him. So, so close that their thighs touched.

Tom's thin, long leg rubbed against Tord's thicker, shorter one. The little gremlin had obviously decided his reign of terror wasn't over, carrying on the antics from earlier in the week. 

Tord's legs had a surprising amount of moles and freckles on them. That makes it sound like a lot, which isn’t true. Tom just didn't expect him to have _this_ many. It was distracting, yet entertaining to mentally map out imaginary constellations on the vast of his honey-toned skin. 

Apparently, Tord didn't have any issues strutting around in just a top and his boxers if the brush of Tord's skin on his leggings were anything to go off of. In all fairness, Tom didn't wear a shirt to bed and therefore wasn't wearing one now but pants? Come one. Give him a _break._

A particularly intense jolt of his leg from Tord's had Tom staring at their touching limbs. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tom saw Tord's hand worm it's way to his own.

"Eyes on the screen, Thomas." Tord's whispered, bumping his thigh against Tom's once more to get his point across.

Tom returned his gaze to the screen and waited. _Waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited waited._

Until-

Tord's hand was on his.

_Tord's hand was on his._

His hand was warm, _so so warm_ , and small. Tom leaned forward, eyes still on the screen. His pinkie twitched and Tord curled his index around Tom's and _tugged_. Ah, fuck.

Tord quickly tugged a blanket over their legs in a totally non suspicious manner and reunited their hands.

A sudden chill ran down Tom's spine causing him to shake and straighten his back. He could see Tord grin from the corner of his eyes.

The evil little elf leaned over and whispered as quietly as he could, _"Don't let the other’s find out. You have to be more subtle."_

Despite Tord's words, Tom turned his head to look at Tord who only stared back at him. A playful glint was in his eyes as he smirked, _"Eyes on the screen, Tommy."_

Tom nearly got whiplash from how fast his head turned, roomed buzzing even after he stopped. 

A tug.

A brush. 

Tord was just dragging his over the other’s carelessly. Tom nearly choked when Tord guided his hand to his thigh. His soft, warm, _palpable_ thigh. He roughly grabbed Tom's wrist and moved the hand along its inner edge teasingly. Tom's brain short-circuited as he glanced at Tord.

He was being helplessly dragged along, like a dog on a leash. His mind was one second behind actual time, but he figured he had to do something to communicate to Tord. Something, _anything._

He shook Tord's hand off his and traced his own way against the inner flesh of the thigh. After a moment, he took a sizable chunk into his hand and-

He squeezed Tord's thigh. 

He squeezed Tord's thigh and Tord was fucking _eating it up._ The air in his lungs escape rapidly as he bit his lip in an attempt to silence his squeal.

Oh, God fuck-

His thighs were really, _really_ nice. They were soft and warm and so squeezable. 

...

Fuck movie night, Tom had seen it plenty of times anyway.

{ - }

It all escalated so quickly, Tom could hardly comprehend it.

One minute he had Tord's warm fingers playing with the collar of his shirt and the next he had a butt-naked Tord sitting on his lap in a dim bedroom.

Tord’s breaths came out hot and labored, but they sounded like music to Tom's ears. When had he gotten undressed? 

Tord pressed his chest against Tom's as he surged forward to kiss the other, hands tangling in Tom's sandy blonde locks before forcibly pushing down on his shoulders. Tom grunted against Tord's lips and tilted his head for a better angle.

As experienced as 28 and 29-year-olds were, the two glided wet lips and open mouths against each other in a skillfully smooth motion.

Tom broke apart to stare at Tord, hands groping his thighs. The smaller man had a heavy dusting of blush over his body and a light blanket of sweat to accompany it. His shoulders shined in the soft glow of the room, eyes dark and predatory.

In a sudden surge of bravery, Tom attached his lips to Tord's neck and _sucked._ Tord let out a shaky moan and pressed his chest harder against Tom's, hips leaned up with his movement.

Tom pinched Tord's supple thigh, earning his a sharp breath. However, he saw Tord's lips smile before the little devil dragged his nails down Tom's back, leaving the skin red and irritated in his wake.

"Don't forget who's in control," Tord whispered in Tom's ears. "Now, lay me down."

Tom quickly complied, every other object in the room fuzzy and blurred out as all his attention was focused on Tord.

_Tord Tord Tord Tord Tord Tord Tord Tord Tord._

Tom gently laid the caramel-haired man on the bed belly up. Tord's eyes were striking and fierce yet at that moment they gleamed with approval. Tord's abused, blood-red lips parted with a smirk.

"You wanna feel good?"

Tom didn't miss a beat, quickly responding. "Yeah."

"Yeah? You want me to make you feel good?" A single canine caught on his lips as he smirked back at Tom.

Tom tried to respond but found his throat had run dry. With an audible gulp, he nodded. 

"Alright,"

Tord dragged as he roughly grabbed the hair at the nape of Tom's neck and violently pulling Tom's face close to his. Red lips brushing against the shell of Tom's ear.

"Fuck my thighs."

Tom's eyes widened as he leaned his head back to examine Tord beneath him. Hickies dotted his neck like the delicate back of a ladybug and he had crescent-shaped indents patterned across the large expanse oh his thighs. 

Fuck.

Tom eagerly crawled back from Tord and spit in his hand. He began stroking himself as he watched Tord, getting his hard on to stand fully erect. Tord watched with an eyebrow slightly raised, but patient. Well, as patient as someone like Tord could be.

Tom's free hand slapped down on to Tord's thigh and squeezed, making Tord jolt and delicately moan at the sensation. Patience running thin.

"Tom," He warned.

Tom only responded by raising his hand and letting hit crash back down to hit the meaty flesh beneath it. Grunting once he could fondle the skin again, hand slightly speeding up.

"Thomas, now. Fuck my thighs, now." Tord commanded, voice stern.

Tom flexed his hand again the thigh in his grasp and pressed his dull, uneven nails into it. Tord yelped and arched his back.

"Tom... I- ah!"

Tord slapped his thighs together, trying his best to communicate his desire. Tom released his throbbing cock, crawling into position.

With a slow rock of his hips, Tom pushed his head between the two thick, warm thighs before him. A deep, long groan eased out of Tom's lips as he forced his dick all the way through the squished thighs. Tord panted slightly as he watched, eyes transfixed on the large dick parallel from his face.

Tom groaned against as he groped Tord's chubby thighs.

"Dammit, Tom. Move!" Tord yelled as he jerked his legs along the shaft. Tom's gasped as he let Tord moved awkwardly around his dick, his caramel locks were blown astray as a few strands stuck to his forehead from sweat.

"Tom... fuck- fuck! Move!" Tord shouted, waking Tom from whatever trance he was in. 

Tom roughly grabbed the sides of Tord's thigh and proceeded to tighten the space around his rock hard dick. He quickly pulled back before thrusting into the tight space repeatedly, groaning each time his hips hit the legs of the other.

Black voids locked with grey and amber eyes as the two rocked against the other. Tom, encouraged by the eye contact, sped up and began squeezing the handfuls of thigh he was holding. 

"God, this feels- ugh!"

Tord nodded in agreement, rosy lips parted to let his breaths slip in and out easily. His eyes were glossy and he looked distant.

"Touch me."

His tone didn't leave room for questions.

Tom removed a hand from the soft heat of Tord's thighs to stroke the other's dick. He swiped his thumb over the head every time he came up and twisted his wrist every time he brought it back down. Up swipe, down twist; rinse and repeat. Tord’s ankles strangely sat on Tom's shoulders but neither seemed to mind.

The tip of Tord's tongue kept peaking out of his mouth with every heavy breath, but the man couldn't care less as long as Tom's hand stayed on his cock.

Tom groaned as he listened to Tord. The man below him was shameless, moaning in the continuous "Ah, ah, ah!"

"Shit! You sound- ah fuck! You sound like a- a fucking _angel!_ " Tom shouted as he sped up, hand tenderly shaking.

Tord's toes curled at the compliment and he arched his back, clamping his thighs ever so tightly.

"Ah, Tom... I- You- We- ah! F-huck!" Tord's sharp nail pinched at the bedsheets.

"Come on baby, you're so- ah! So good!" Tom praised voice turning gruffer the longer he spoke.

Tom jerked his hips faster as he leaned forward. Tord came with a yelp, sensitive cock dripping cum over his stomach. In his release, Tord squeezed his thigh successfully driving Tom to climax as well.

"Fuck! Shit, shit, shit!" Tom growled as he came on Tord. Once he pulled out, Tord's legs slammed down onto the bed, tired from the pull of gravity. Cum was sprinkled across his stomach and thighs, but Tord couldn't bring himself to care. 

He roughly grabbed Tom's nape again and forcefully pulled the other down for a sloppy kiss. His sharp nails dragged down Tom's back, treading over the sensitive lines from before.

Tom chuckled against the kiss, grinning stupidly. "You're so cute when you're bossy."

Tord growled as he nipped Tom's bottom lips, "An angel, you said?" He antagonized.

Tom tilted his head to kiss Tord's nose, adoration in his eyes. "Yup,"


	2. He'll Get What's Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this... Idk why.  
> I feel like there's more plot than porn?
> 
> ⚠️Contains ⚠️:  
> \-------------  
> -Saloonatics AU  
> -Orgasm Delay  
> -BDSM  
> -Spanking

Dead trees popped out of the ground at random, providing a barricade from the fierce winds that tore the surface of the town. 

The sun beat down in a blazing fury that made the gale thick and unpleasant, more so than it already was.

It would be a vast understatement to say people were crowding indoors in a fruitless attempt to avoid the disastrous atmosphere outside. The only place that had a decided-ably tolerably environment would be the ol' Saloon. 

Barkeep would always shrug when asked how he kept the building so cold, but his nephew calmed that the ice in the back probably had something to do with it. 

The old barkeep had been dutifully working at the saloon for far over his time for retirement, but he always said that _'in old age, this would be the place he'd be in most anyhow'._ However, his elderly years were taking a very obvious toll on him so.

Thankfully, his nephew had arrived in town just in the nick of time. Not that the barkeeper would admit it, but having a younger hand around in the saloon to help was quite a stress-reliever. 

But what is yin without yang? Just around the same time the bartender's nephew arrived, _Tord, my name is Tord_ he would say, so did a new bandit. A downright dirty, bandit who took shit even if it was nailed down. Unless he forgot his hammer, that is.

Now, Sheriff Thompson was often found drinking but as of late he's been frequenting the saloon more and more.

There was just... something about it that he didn't quite trust. Plus, there was alcohol.

The Red Bandit had been robbing building after building and house after house but for some reason left the saloon alone. That, in itself, was very suspicious. The saloon wasn't often a target for pass by bandits, but for one that had been robbing them for well over 5 months now, one would think they would cover all grounds available.

But no, not the saloon.

Whenever Sheriff Thompson would bring this up, the old bartender would look confused as all hell and merely shrug. 

_"Look partner,"_ His strange accent was completely watered down from how long he'd lived in their little town, but his nephew still had it. It was a weird mix of country and Russian? Norwegian? Thompson couldn't remember. _"I ain't see nothing shifty of any sorts down by the ol' saloon and I ain't know why. She don't got much of anything valuable save for what my young nephew's been collecting in the back, but I don't go in there no more. My old bones are just fine up here."_

It was a hopeless case. No leads, no clues, no nothing. Well, nothing save for a strange marking at every location he's every robbed. It was a cursive-y, swoopy _'M'_ or something that looked the matter.

Thompson let out a long sigh as he grabbed the hat from his head, putting in down on the counter next to his empty beverage. A figure walked up to Thompson, but the Sheriff gazed aimlessly at the wooden counter.

"Sheriff," A funny voice greeted. Thompson looked up, head still resting in his hand, to find Tord standing in front of him. The young bartenders' arms slammed on the counter in a silent manifesto, words lost in the _bang_ it creates.

Thompson sighs again before looking at the kid in the eyes. The kid that was just around his age, and who wasn't really a kid. Thompson studied the face of the young barkeeper and noted his clean face. Thompson himself preferred to keep his face free of hair, but that didn't stop him from continuously having a stubble that (at this point) seemed to be permanently apart of him.

"Tord." The name felt strange on his tongue like it had to be said a few more times to feel familiar. 

The smaller's eyes twinkling with... _something_ at the sound of his own name. He easily bent down and rested his head on his now folded arms, ass popping out behind him.

"What's a busy man like you doing in here?" His accent sounded peculiar and Thompson couldn't help his nose from pinching up momentarily before his features relaxed. 

"Drinking." He responded plainly.

Tord snorted, his ethereal eyes closing shut as he did, and smiled. One of his sharp canines snagged on his plump lips when his face returned to a smirk.

"And how well are you doing that with an empty glass?" Tord taunted, tilting his head to the other side in a mock questioning manner.

Thompson huffed indignantly, "It'd be going a lot better if the _bartender_ did his job and filled my glass again." 

Tord bit his pink bottom lip as he coyly played with the glass handle of the cup. "This cup here?" The others pinky dipped into the space between the cup and the handle.

Thompson quirked a brow and leaned in, feeding into the others playfully taunts. "There any other one here?"

Tord's eyes narrowed as he smirked. The young bartender clasped the cup in one hand before pushing off of the counter. "Well, what do you need a fixing of, Sheriff?" Tord asked, eyes still dancing with that unnamed flame.

Thompson was brought back to the reality of his job situation and sighed, (something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately) leaning back in his chair with a sour expression. "Anything strong."

Tord hummed before turning around the multitude of bottles lining the shelves behind him. "What's biting you, Sheriff?"

Thompson crossed his arms. _Everyone's ought to know about the thief by now, couldn't do harm to talk about him. _"This damn Red Bandit fellow, he's been all up in this town for months now and I can't find a single thing on him."__

__Tord walked back over with an overflowing cup and carefully set the beverage down in front of the sheriff. "Hmm, well we've had no trouble with him." Tord pointed out, whipping some cup with his rag._ _

__"I've heard. Say, you know why? Your uncle... gives me nothing... when I ask him about it." Thompson admitted through large gulps of whiskey. Tord's eyes lingered on Thompson's lips momentarily before he looked back at the glass he's been cleaning._ _

__"No clue,"_ _

__Hmm._ _

__"How's that you know nothing about it?"_ _

__Tord shrugged, "Don't got much of anything valuable, I suppose. All that's in the back in alcohol and some... _things_ I brought from home."_ _

__Thompson regarded Tord with calculating eyes before shrugging off his suspicion. "Well, let me know if you find something out bout 'em. He's causing me more trouble each week."_ _

__Tord turned in an attempt to his face from Thompson, but the sheriff could see the wicked smile even from the shadows. "Course, Sheriff."_ _

__Strange man indeed._ _

__{ - }_ _

__He almost had him._ _

___He almost had him._ _ _

__Sheriff Thompson figured if he wanted a better chance at apprehending the Red Bandit, he had to show up in _his_ element. After looking over the pattern of the bandits' robbings, Thompson suited up and headed out._ _

__The night was dark, stars and moon being the only light to escort Thompson way around town._ _

__In no time, he's arrived at the blacksmith's. Having previously asked permission to lurk around the shop, Thompson let himself in and waited in a particularly dark corner._ _

__The waited wasn't long and soon enough his thief showed up. Thompson watched from the shadows with a smug grin on his face, waiting till the bandit was completely unprepared._ _

__He saw his chance when the thief put his gun down on the table to shove a few things into his small sack._ _

__With full confidence, Sheriff Thompson stood and-_ _

___Clank, clank, clank, bong!_ _ _

__He fucking nudged something beside him. His leg brushed against a sledgehammer that was propped up against the wall beside him which cause a domino effect on all the merchandise around it._ _

__Thompson winced at the scene he caused and looked back up to see the Red Bandit string at him, gun in hand, and pointing at Thompson._ _

__Fucking fantastic._ _

__Thompson quickly shot a bullet and ducked when he heard the other's gun go off. He crawled over to where he remembered seeing the thief, pants, and sleeves getting caught on all the objects on the floor._ _

__When he rose again, the bandit had gravitated closer to the entrance of the blacksmiths'. His big, doe eyes stared at Thompson's with an emotion he couldn't quite place._ _

__The Sheriff looked down to see the bandit's sack forgotten on the floor, left abandoned at the threat of being captured._ _

__Thompson looked back into those impossible large eyes _(hasn't he seen those somewhere before?)_ and shot. _ _

__A grunt of pain emitted from the man across the room as an arm came up to hold to hit spot in his hand. Blood was already leaking from the wound and the bandit seemed to register his position, fleeing as fast as humanly possible._ _

__Thompson made an angry noise in the back of his throat before running after his target. Bursting into the dark, empty town he looked around for anyone but..._ _

__Nothing. No one was there._ _

__With an agitated sigh, Sheriff Thompson went back inside the blacksmiths to clean up the mess._ _

__{ - }_ _

__Back at the bar, head spinning with questions, was where Thompson found himself the next morning._ _

___Who was that man last night? How did he disappear so fast? Where is he now?_ _ _

__"Sheriff," A familiar voice greeted._ _

__Thompson looked up and saw Tord with a rag tied around his right bicep. Huh, strange._ _

__"Tord," Thompson greeted back as a drink was placed in front of him. He quickly chugged half of it before slamming the glass back on the counter and whipping his mouth with the back of his hand._ _

__"What with that?" Tord's brows furrowed until he followed the Sheriff's eyes to the cloth tied arm his arm._ _

__A look of worry passed over the young bartender's features before they settled back into their smug look. "Oh, I cut my arm getting bottles from the back last night. Can you believe that?" His big eyes closed as he chuckled, hand rising to shield the turn of his lips. Tord's long lashes were even more pronounced against his fair skin when he closed his eyes and Thompson couldn't help but stare._ _

__"That's mighty strange," Thompson remarked, a smiled playing his own lips as he leaned on the counter. Tord smirked before slamming his elbows down and resting his head in his hands, eyes locked on the Sheriffs._ _

__"Is it now, pray tell?" His tooth once again snagged on his lip when he stopped talking._ _

__"Just last night I shot that no-good bandit in his arm. You staying out of trouble? It ain't safe for people to be out at night, maybe I should keep an eye on you. To make sure you're staying safe."_ _

__Tord leaned in closer, eating up all the playfully words Thompson gave him. "Oh, is the big, bad Sheriff worried about me? I can handle myself, you know."_ _

__Thompson bit his lips as he leaned back in his chair. He firmly grasped his drink and chugged the rest as Tord was called to the other end of the bar._ _

__{ - }_ _

__Tord sat on his ass in the jail cell while smirking back at Thompson through the bars._ _

__He cleared his throat before speaking. "It's really a wonder how you didn't know, Sheriff."_ _

__Thompson scoffed, "Don't try that act on me, Tord. We're not playin' no more."_ _

__Tord frowned at this information and tugged his hands apart, a fruitless endeavor considering how he was cuffed. His big, doe eyes blinked up at him, fluttering those impossibly long lashes._ _

__Thompson gritted his teeth. "You know how long you've been driving me crazy lookin' for you? How long everyone annoyed me about you? How much of a hell you made my life? Five _fucking_ months Tord! Fucking christ, I was one drink away from leaving town!"_ _

__Tord crawled his way over to the door of his cell and pulled himself up using the bars, hands still cuffed together. "Well, you got me all chained up now, Sheriff," Tord said grasping the bars and pressing his face between them. Canine catching on his plump lip for the _millionth goddamn time.__ _

__Thompson crossed his arms and leaned against the hall behind him. "Sure do,"_ _

__Tord strangely rolled his body at Thompson's words and he bent over, ass out behind him like at the saloon. "So what are you gonna do to me after I made you life _so hawd?"__ _

__It was dark out and the whole town had to have been asleep by now. Thompson caught Tord attempting to break into a shop just down the road._ _

__The young thief's caramel hair was slightly askew and his clothes were a mess, but he had the biggest damn eyes Thompson ever saw. His pink lips glistened in the moonlight that filter in._ _

__"You gonna punish me, Sheriff?"_ _

__Thompsons pushed off the wall and grabbed the rope hanging on the wall before hastily jamming the keys in the lock and letting himself in. "You bet your ass imma punish you. Do you have any clue how much trouble you are?"_ _

__Tord back up and flopped down to the floor, laying on his back while gazing up at Thompson with lidded, predatory eyes._ _

__"Tell me bout it, stud."_ _

__Before Thompson could even register what he was doing he had Tord's handcuffs locked around one of the bars and his pants on the floor._ _

__"I stayed up so late so many nights, fucking, _looking for you._ I lost so much fucking _sleep_ on you." Thompson rushed out as he tossed his shirt off._ _

__"Oh, Sheriff, I'm flattered." Tord jested, tugging on his cuffs to make the clanking around against the metal bars echo around the empty jail._ _

__Thompson growled, a noise from deep within his throat, as he tore off Tord's shirt and yanked his pants down._ _

__"Ah! Sheriff, you're so rough." Tord drawled, that miscellaneous flame back in his innocent eyes._ _

___Innocent, what a joke._ _ _

__"You don't deserve for me to be gentle." Thompson's voice was gravely and course. At the Sheriff's remark, Tord moaned and tossed his head to the side._ _

__"Sheriff," Tord breathed out gently, like a prayer._ _

__Thompson felt the last of his patients evaporate. In a second, he was on his knees tying the rope around his prisoner's ankles and tethering them to the bars of the cell, just above the cuffs. "You've been so bad, stealing and shit. You know what people like me do to people like you, right?"_ _

__Thompson lunged at Tord and fiercely bit at the point where his neck met his shoulder. A sharp yelp turned moaned reverberated around the barren cell and bounced back to Thompsons ears. He gently kissed the abused spot before sucking the skin into his mouth, his hand came up to tweak a nipple on the thief's chest._ _

__"Ah! Sher-Sheriff!" Tord's legs convulsed as he rolled his hips._ _

__Thompson smirked into Tord's jaw and pulled his head away. "Yes?"_ _

__Tord frowned, "Get on with it."_ _

__Thompson feigned a shocked expression, mouth open and eyes wide. "Oh? My little bandit thinks he can come in here and order me around, does he? Alright, let's move on. Shall we?"_ _

__Tord opened his mouth to respond but only gasped as he was forcibly turned around, head pressed against the metal bars. Just before he asked what in the world Tom was doing, he felt a cold hand smack his ass. Hard._ _

__"Ah!"_ _

__"Nope, nuh-uh. This is what we're doing now. So start counting or else imma shut you up."_ _

__Tord's legs twitched again as he nodded, breaths coming out in hot puffs. Thompson smirked, "Alright, down from twenty. Go."_ _

__He reeled his hand back and brought it down with vigor. A harsh _smack_ bounced on the wall around them. _ _

__"Tw-enty!" Tord yelped as another _smack_ came down._ _

__"Nineteen!"_ _

___Smack_ _ _

__"Eight- shit! Eighteen!_ _

___Smack_ _ _

__"Se-hventeen, ah!"_ _

___Smack_ _ _

__"Si-X-teen, fuck!"_ _

___Smack_ _ _

__"Aha, fifteen!"_ _

__All the way down to one, Tord's cheeks redder than his shirt by the time they were done. Thompson grinned as he roughly turned Tord back around. The prisoner's eyes seemed distant and his tongue was poking out of his mouth._ _

__The hickeys around his neck were turning out quite nicely, a few were only a disappointing red but most were purple and painful-looking._ _

__"Sheriff," Tord muttered, dazed. Thompson entertained the thought of not responding, but curiosity killed the cat and Thompson was a lion."Yeah?"_ _

__"Sheriff, _please_." And-_ _

__Fuck._ _

__That... did things. Tord's caramel hair blew softly in the draft coming from the door and his lashes flittered against his pale cheeks. The contrast of dark to light from the hickeys on his skin was breathtaking and he just looked _so fucking good_ all tied up._ _

__Thompson stumbled forward as he came out of his haze, calloused hands gripping delicate skin. "Mmm,"_ _

__Thompson bent down and placed a few quick kisses around Tord's face before pulling away. One on his nose, one on his forehead, one on his eyelids. Two on his eyelids..._ _

__Okay, more than two on his eyelids._ _

__Tord giggled under the affection, "Not that I don't like this, but I was kind of hoping you'd fuck me against the bars?"_ _

__Thompsons leaned back and spit into his hand. "Oh, sweetheart. Trust me, I'm getting there." Tord bit his lip and flipped his head to the side._ _

__"You know something?" Thompson asked, spitting into his hand and prodding the tight ring of muscle that made up Tord's entrance. "Mph?"_ _

__"You look _really_ fucking good like this." Thompson shoved a finger in to emphasize his words. The shaky gasp that came out of Tord's mouth almost made the Sheriff forget about the trouble the thief had caused. Almost._ _

__Thompson wiggled his finger in the entrance and slowly pushed it down to his knuckle. Tord was bit his lips so hard that Thompson was willing to bet they would start to bleed if he bit for any longer._ _

__Thompson grinned when his finger brushed a bundle of nerves. Tord threw his head back and it banged against the metal bars behind him._ _

__"Oh! Sheriff.." Tord was looking up at the ceiling, hand curling and uncurling._ _

__Sheriff Thompson prodded another finger at the entrance, before it's time, and popped the tip in. "Ah! Sheriff, n-not yet."_ _

__"Are you bossing me around? I'd be a little more aware of your position if I were you." Thompson watched as a single, scarlet drop rolled down Tord's lip, off his chin, and fell all the way to the floor._ _

__Thompson groaned and pumped his fingers inside the younger man, the other hand coming up to stroke his own dick. Tord panted hot and heavy around the pair, making Thompson's shoulders and ears flush._ _

__"Sheriff, now-"_ _

__"Ah, think about what you were just going to say. I'm in charge here, alright. if you want something, you're gonna have to ask real nice for it."_ _

__Tord's tongue darted out to moisten his lips, "Sheriff... please."_ _

__Thompson curled his fingers inside the bartender, silently asking him to continue. "Ah! Sheriff, _please_. Please please please, I- fuck."_ _

__The Sheriff chuckled as he watched the outlaw squirm on his fingers. The cool breeze of the night was fading away to a rushed heat._ _

__"Shit! Ah, fuck!" Tord cursed like a sailor as he arched his back in mid-air, something Sheriff Thompson found _very_ attractive._ _

__Thompson groaned as he jerked his cock faster, "Jesus, you're gonna be the death of me." The inescapable heat that surrounded Thompson's fingers clenched their velvet flesh around him in abandon, searching for something. Thompson ground his teeth together as he watched, self-control crumbling second by second._ _

__"Sheriff! Shit- fucking, _fuck me already!_ " Tord yelled, legs thrashing against their restraints and-_ _

__Thompson gives in._ _

__He can't possibly contain his desires any longer, not when Tord said things like that. The milky expanse of his skin hosted a myriad of love bites, all ranging from big to little, from red to black. His long, curled lashes blinked rapidly over his doe eyes like they held the world inside of them and Thompson was half-convinced they did._ _

__Thompson threaded his fingers through Tord's disheveled hair and pulled his face up to kiss him square on the lips. The taste of iron and spit mixed in their mouths as Thompson positioned Tord and himself in the best rendition of missionary position he could muster._ _

__Breaking apart to breath was all the grace period the bartender received before having the Sheriff push into his tight cavern with no mercy. While at a slow and steady pace, Thompson didn't halt his efforts to make time for adjustments, and judging by Tord's face, the thief was loving and hating it all the same._ _

__"Fucking hell, Sheriff! Ah, shit shit shit!" Tord moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head._ _

__Thompson, after an agonizingly slow process, reached the base of his dick. He looked up in time to see Tord wince and roll his hips in an attempt to reposition the cock in him._ _

__The Sheriff grinned before giving one, harsh thrust into the heat enveloping his shaft. Tord whipped his head back, hitting the metal once again, and moaned. _Loud.__ _

__Thompson grinned at this revelation and bent over to whisper in his prisoner's ear._ _

__"I want you to scream so loud you wake up the whole town." Thompson finished by sucking the lobule of Tord's ear into his mouth and softly biting._ _

__Tord's breath hitched as a full-body shiver ran through him. "Ah!"_ _

__Thompson nibbed on the flesh once more before continuing, "How about it, baby? Can you do that for me?" The Sheriff slowly leaned back, slowly drawing his hips back in preparation._ _

__Tord's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he took a shaky inhale. "Yeah... yeah. I- SHIT!"_ _

__Tord's screamed as Thompson began roughly thrusting his hips. The inmate threw his head back as his body roughly jerked around, Thompson figured he would have a headache afterwords._ _

__As one hand secured his partner, Sheriff Thompson rased the other to stroke Tord, edging him further. If the cell were any smaller, Thomas supposed the windows would be fogged beyond belief with how wide Tord's mouth hung from his silent scream._ _

__The rusted bars of the jail cell cut slits and rough openings into the bandits back from being continuously slammed against it at weird angles, but the Sheriff couldn't bring himself to care all that much. Perhaps later._ _

__Tord released throaty whine from time to time but all together stayed pretty choked up on his own words._ _

__A bottle of whisky sat on the desk across the hall patiently, only shaky from the building's flimsy foundation._ _

__"F-hu-ck! Sheriff! I lov- ah!" The bartender's legs were getting heavier as time passed._ _

__Stupid gravity..._ _

__"T- ngh, Tord..." Thompson muttered into the side of his arm. He was getting close and felt Tord was too._ _

__With a couple more thrusts, Sheriff Thompson barrier himself deep inside of the man below him, letting climax hit him with all of its force._ _

__However, as soon as he felt his prisoner was on the verge of climaxing Thompson quite grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed._ _

__Tord convulsed, dry orgasm wracking a muted cry from him, legs shaking in the air as Thompson did his best not to drop the man. "Sheriff... why-"_ _

__"Do you honestly think you deserve to? After all you've done?" Thompson dropped the bandit, abandoning all thoughts of being gentle. Tord hit the floor and metal with a _clang_ and a _thud!_ _ _

__"Ow..."_ _

__Thompson quickly redressed, mind finding the whiskey by his desk more and more tempting every moment. In a swift movement, Tom was dressed and out the door with the whiskey in hand._ _


	3. We Are The Mafia Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot popped off and the first sex scene is pretty good, but please ignore my BS ending. I had no clue how I wanted to end it.
> 
> ⚠️Contains ⚠️:  
> \-------------  
> -Mafia AU  
> -Praise Kink  
> -Rape elements  
> -Objectifying

"That was too close," The tugging of fabric and pristine nails clicking against shirt buttons reverberated around the study's walls. Tord's words were as sharp and as clipped as ever. 

Tom harshly tugged his joggers back on, irritation present in every motion. Tom was never one to dress up for his work and he didn't plan on starting, however, over the years he has known Tord he had easily come to realize the other relished in his image. The wealth, the power; it all swam straight to his head. That isn't to say he doesn't live up to the title he had so meticulously created for himself; if anything he is much more. 

Howbeit, that also isn't to say he abuses his status. 

Comparing the two of them would be a comical endeavor. Tord, the self-righteous snake he is, was always dressed to impress. It was a rare commodity to find the other in any garment lesser than a purely ostentatious piece. 

The Mafia Boss always appeared to be in some sort of phase. While he was never blatant about it, he did leave little clues as to exactly what he'd taken interest in. Recently it seemed to be some sort of mythology intrigue if the silk shirt with light dragon patterned stitching was anything to go by.

Tom was a rather different case. He took no pleasure in his own appearance, he never needed to. His menacing build and expression told all of his associates that he wasn't fucking around. That they were in his sandbox and he was the only one allowed a shovel. 

Imagine the absolute horror Tom felt when someone bounded into _his_ sandbox one day, digging with a shovel. A shovel that they claimed was their own. In _his fucking sandbox._

Tord came into his life six years ago, but their families had been in cahoots for well over forty. It was criminal for them to be together in this manner. If any soul were to find out, their business could be over. Hell, the entire empire could be _ruined._ Years of successful secrecy feed their egos immensely to the point of developing cocky behaviors and reckless actions. The fact that they had yet to be caught went straight to the two criminals' heads.

The boldness in their lingering touches and prolonged gazes were eventually going to get them found out, but as for the time being neither seemed to give a damn.

"Don't get your fucking _lapels_ in a twist." Tom retorted, doing his best to yank his blue baseball shirt over his mess of hair. Their previous escapade leaving them in... less than presentable conditions.

Tord huffed indignantly as he stood from the mahogany velvet loveseat he had been shoved into previously. "You are getting too careless about this. Have you forgotten the severity of-"

Tom interrupted with an offended chuckle, "I'm sorry, _me?_ Like you don't have fucking shit to do with this, daddy's boy?" Tord bit. Tord's petit nose wrinkled in distaste, smooth hands coming up to try and remedy the state of his caramel-colored hair.

His tongue clicked in his mouth as he ran his hands down the front of his suit; creases and wrinkles only partly submitting. "Such vulgar language... you really should at least _attempt_ to speak more eloquently."

In a flash of anger and lack of self-control, Tom found himself pressing into the small frame of Tord's back. Sharp canines already piercing the expanse of Tord's skin where his shoulder met his neck, teeth marks just barely hidden by Tord's shirt collar.

"What was that, princess?" Tom asked, hands slightly shaking from the vice grip he had on his companion's hips. Tord simply shrugged Tom off, his shoulders rolling with precision.

"Enough, you've had your fun now it is time for us to return to business," Tord stated. Tom could see him throwing sand around, figurative shovel in his manicured hands.

Tom glared at the back of Tord's head before closing his eyes and exhaling. When he opened his eyes again, he let himself fall into his split persona. "Fair enough, crimes ain't going to commit themselves I suppose." 

While quite Tom despised his businessman act, the little smile and laugh Tord let slip was all worth it. 

_His body. That's all you want..._ his body. Nothing more. 

Tom rid himself of his smile before hurriedly pushing past Tord, intentionally hitting his broad shoulder into Tord. The gentle puff of air Tord released at the act held little tone in it, but Tom knew better.

It was strange, knowing so much about a single person to be able to tell exactly what they were thinking from _a breath._ A _fucking_ breath.

It was short and unexpected, warning. As if to say; _"Watch it. I could just as easily knock you on your ass in a second."_

Who needs to be a mindreader when Tord was so obvious of his thoughts through his- _everything._

Tom lazily sagged a hand into one of his pockets as the other reached out the exit the room, steel door handles cold under his grip.

"Later,"

{ - }

Multiple guns lay on the floor, Tom didn't bother counting them figuring it be a waste of time, alongside pools of blood, discarded bullets, and dead bodies.

"Ah, what a mess..." Tord's accented voice rang from the entry doors. While their families don't particularly like one another, they often found themselves on the same side of a business deal. Although Tom can't think of a single reason as to why considering every time the two troops come into any sort of contact it immediately results in the pulling guns.

Normally when an incident as such as this occurs, Tom and his father are notified immediately and dispatch a crew to play clean up. However, Tom was lucky enough to already be in the building with his second in commands; Edd and Matt. Woohoo.

Edd and Matt were in no way related to Tom but their fathers had always been in business together and the three of them were always close friends as children. They joined easily, already being familiar with the type of business Tom's family indulged in.

"You need to keep _your people_ under control." Paul remarked from behind Tord.

Paul and Patrick, as Tom came to know, were distant cousins of Tord and seemed to tail him everywhere. It wasn't too far fetched for the heir's of the family to constantly be surrounded but Tom and Tord often contemplated the idiocy and aggravation of the action especially in times when they wished to indulge in... less acceptable activities.

"Excuse you," Edd's came over to stand next to Tom, annoyance dripping from every word. " _Our people_ aren't the one's who can't control themselves. It's all you filthy Canaries who can't get your act together." 

Tord's long eyelashes fluttered with amusement as a devilish smirk graced his lips. "Well, I'm sorry that _you Wolves_ can't take responsibility for what so obviously is your fault."

Tom rolled his eyes at the banter, "Look, it doesn't matter who started what. Let's just secure the delivery and continue the transaction."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom saw Tord bit his lip at Tom's words. A mischievous gleam danced in the young mobster's eyes as he came strolling up to Tom. "I think we, as the heir's to our individual _companies,_ must converse on this pressing matter." When Tom didn't move from his spot and the others in the room didn't look away, Tord _tsked_ and pulled at Tom's elbow towards a dark corridor. 

" _Alone,_ " He clarified. 

"Oh," 

Was all Tom could say because _oh they were doing this now._ And before Tom knew it, he was being hauled into a room farthest from the foyer of the abandoned office building. Away from the guns, and bullets, and bodies, and suspicious friends and distant cousins.

Before long Tom finally remembered how his legs worked and walked in tandem next to Tord. The tall, ebony doors of the conference opened swiftly and slammed shut as soon as the pair were concealed.

Tord gracefully, _always so fucking graceful_ , shrugged off his jacket and yanked off his shirt as he hopped on the table, legs dangling above the floor. Tom, albeit confused and a bit worried, followed Tord's lead.

"Should we really be doing this with the others so close?" Tom proposed as he untied his navy lounge pants. 

Tord's hands froze as he unbuckled his belt, metal _clanking_ against its self. "Are you saying no?"

Tom toed off his pants while tugging his t-shirt off, locking eyes with the man before him after he finished undressing. "Absolutely not."

Tord's peary white teeth shinned from his bright smile as he resumed unbuckling his belt. "Good,"

Fifteen minutes later and Tord was getting railed into the desk with his fist in his mouth in an attempt to muffle his continuous moans and yelps.

"You're doing so good, baby. So- _ha_... fucking good for me." Tom gripped Tord's thighs before pushing his legs to fold, thighs touching his chest. 

"Ah, ah, ah..." Tord's head slammed against the wooden table and his eyes screwed up in pain. Tom knew Tord had felt worst, but in the heat of passion, his partner seemed to be twice as sensitive.

_Partner... not partner. You only want him for his body... just his body, Tom. Don't do anything stupid. Stop, what are you doing? Stop it!_

Tom slowed his thrusts to a smooth rolling rhythm as he bent over to press a gentle kiss on Tord's nose. Tord's breath hitched as his pale little button nose twitched. _Like a bunny,_ Tom thought. Tord's eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings, emphasizing his piercing eyes.

The fist Tord had shoved in his mouth lowered, half-covered in spit, as he pushed back against the table to kiss Tom's lips. The velvety flesh of Tord's lips slid against Tom's in an effortless cadence, hot breaths glossing over the pink muscles. 

"Tom... I- _mph!_ " Tord's cheeks flushed as Tom tongue gingerly swiped over his bottom lip. Tord complied, opening his mouth and tilting his head as Tom gradually picked up the pace. Tom cradled Tord's head the best he could with one arm as the other pushed off of the table.

"Tord... fuck you taste- why do you always taste so _fucking sweet_?" Tom murmured against Tord's lips, the faint taste of some kind of candy vaguely recognizable on the tip of his tongue and in the deep cavern of his mouth.

"Ahh-" Tord moaned as he pushed his chest against Tom's, his strive for attention as insatiable as ever.

" _Tom_... say it again. Tell- _ah_. Tell me I'm good... how I m-HA-ake you feel." Tord pushed back in time against Tom's thrusts as he clawed down the expanse of Tom's back, honey skin-baring delicate red lines of irritated flesh. Tord pulled back from the grazing of their lips to push his head on Tom's shoulder.

Tom kissed the side of Tord's head as he grunted, trying his hardest not to be loud.

A whine emerged from the back of Tord's throat, "Please..."

Tom sucked in a shaky breath, inhaling Tord's shampoo.

_Mmm, lavender._

With a bit of his lip, Tom spoke. "Come on, princess. You know how good you are to me. _Uh_ \- _fuck_! You- you're so fucking- _ah_ perfect!" Tord's pale legs shook as he arched his back and came with a harsh cry.

"Ah, fuck! _Shit- ha,_ T-om!" Tord yelped, head thrashing harshly against the dark wooden table beneath them, his toes curling and eyes pinching shut from the sheer force of his orgasm.

He clenched around Tom; his hole so tight and so warm and so wet and-

_Fuck._

Tom's rigid and bitten nails left harsh crescent imprints on Tord's legs as he brutally gripped the thighs of the other in an attempt to ride through his own orgasm, gritting his teeth as he thrust a final couple of time into Tord's wet heat. 

"Fuck! I- princess you're _so good_ \- shit!" Tom grunted, ramming the last time into Tord's oversensitive hole. 

Tord threw back his head once more, the action causing a loud _thunk!_ to resonate around the conference room. "Shit!"

Tom collapsed over Tord, wooden table warm and slightly damp from their interaction, and stroked the younger caramel-colored locks. Tom placed a sloppy, open-mouth kiss against Tord's left temple and down to the corner of his lips.

"Haha, Tom! Stop it, that tickles!" Tord giggled, hand pressing against Tom's chest with no intent to push him away.

Tom exhaled a chuckle against Tord's lips before diving in to kiss his lover deeply again.

 _Lover? No, no- absolutely not. His_ body. _That's all you want, his body. Nothing else... nothing else._

Tom pulled back and watched Tord's lips, red and slightly swollen from the attention they received, housing a delicate smile. 

Suddenly, the pounding of footsteps- multiple footsteps- sounded from down the hall.

_"Tord? Tord! What's wrong, boss?"_

_"Tom? Shit! What'd that fucking Canary do to you?"_

Tom's eyes shocked into a stark-white as Tord jostled in up, hitting Tom's jaw as he did. "Fucking- ow!"

"Shit... shit! Sorry!" Tord tried to remedy the blow with a curt kiss to the afflicted spot before jumping off the table and scrambling to redress himself.

"Here, quick! Put your clothes back on!" Tord stage whispered as he chucked Tom's clothing over to him.

Tom wrinkled his nose in distaste but started tugging on his pants regardless. "I'm fine! Don't come in!" He yelled, trying his best to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt, from the corner of his eyes Tom saw Tord doing the same.

"Oh, yeah. That's not suspicious one bit." Tord snapped as he yanked on his jacket, expensive material framing his toned body precisely.

"Shut up, I'd like to see you try." Tom retorted.

Tord turned back as he stomped his shoes on. "Pardon? What did you just say to me?"

Tom, stressed and disheveled, turned his head so fast he nearly got whiplash. Anger rising from within he jumbled mind, "I was saying how you're such a fucking hot head that you wouldn't know what to do in this kind of situation!"

Tord's mouth dropped with a scoff, "I'm sorry? Me, a hot head? How stupid are you? Are you _so daft_ you didn't hear what you just said?" Tord accused as he smoothed down his hair, voice raising in volume.

By this time, Tom was fully dressed and yelling as well. The large ebony doors slammed open as their companions rushed inside.

"Oh, you're such a fucking bitch! Just a straight bitch! My father was right, all you fucking Canaries are full of shit!" Tom yelled, angry finger poking hard against Tord's chest where not even five minutes ago he had been leaning against.

Tord stepped forward, driving his chest into Tom's finger threateningly, sharp teeth showing. "I can't believe I ever gave you the time of day! Well, I won't be making that mistake again! You- you're such a waste of my time! Burn in hell, cock-sucker!" Tord shouted and-

Wow.

Tord rarely ever swore, outside from when they were having sex. 

Tom stepped back and lowered his hand, mind flooding with the memory of what just happened. His eyes shifted around the room before he realized what he had said.

"Tord I-"

"No! No, just- fucking.... Shut up! Please... just shut up." Tord's bottom lips quivered, an action Tom came to recognize as a sign that Tord was holding back tears. 

And Tom did, he shut up. What was there to say? There's certainly nothing he can say now to make Tord forgive him. Nothing he can say to make Tord smile or laugh that cute little giggle he has or- or...

Shit.

{ - }

It'd been two weeks, five days, 10 hours, and 32 minutes and counting since Tom blew up at Tord and the deprivation was driving him to near insanity.

Tom didn't want to admit it at first, but...

Tord was addicting. In the worst-best way possible. He made Tom's head spin and his chest flutter when they were together. It was all so fucking painful without him.

Tom wasn't motivated, had no ambition. He felt like a robot, going place to place, and doing task after task. He just-

Wanted to see Tord again.

{ - }

Precisely three weeks after their fight is when Tom saw Tord. 

In unsavory circumstances, sure, but seeing him nonetheless.

The Wolves and Canaries, dated code names their families have had since the beginning of their business, were gathered in a conference room once again. However, this time there were no whispered words or sloppy kisses. Only guys with guns and drugs.

Tom snarled, eyes clothed, as he tried to stop imagining Tord's body getting fucked at the end of the table instead of across the desk in a business suit like he actually was.

"Tom? Tom, what do you think?" His adoptive father's voice asked from his right.

Tom opened his eyes to find a majority of the people staring at him, Tord included, however, his was more of a glare.

"Sorry?"

His father sighed a hint of amusement on his tongue and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Haha, sorry about him. He's been so distracted lately,"

At that Tord's eyes' dilated, and his glare lessened. Tom didn't want to admit that he licked his lips once Tord gave him eye-contact.

"We were just discussing the next course of action about the whole _scouting_ debacle."

Ah, right. Their latest delivery had been comprised by one of the local street gangs, they'd taken out most of their men on the job and stole the product.

"Alpha and I decided you and Tord should go in undercover and exploit the group from within. Seeing as how they stole the product right from us and chilled off nearly all of our guys on the delivery, we figured this would be the best course of action. 

"Likewise, both you and Tord have experience in this specific field and have collaborated on assignments before without killing each other. We'll delve into the nitty-gritty details if you're okay with it."

The way he said that made it abundantly clear that Tom didn't really have a choice. He was going whether he liked it or not. 

Tom glanced over at Tord to find those doe-eyes no longer on him, looking somewhere off to the side, but on some faraway point. The paper rod of a lollipop was sticking out of his mouth, the center of his lips red with candy coloring.

"Tom?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Of course, father."

His father smirked before harshly slapping Tom across the face, a red handprint graced his cheek, that devious smile still plastered on his face.

"Pay attention and stop staring."

Tom rose a shaky hand and dragged two cold fingers down his cheek. "Yes, of course. My apologies."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom saw Tord wince slightly at the sound of the impact made. His white teeth grinding into the paper rod of the treat in his mouth.

{ - }

"I cannot believe I'm stuck with you."

"Look, I already apologized. Why can't you just let it go?" Tom demanded in a hushed intonation, black eyes set on the man in disguise beside him.

They had successfully infuriated the home base of the rival street gang, it was just an old abandoned warehouse. A dump.

Tord was dressed in something Tom would usually where and seeing as their orders were to dress like thugs, Tom was slightly offended.

Only slightly; Tord looked really fucking good in the joggers he was wearing.

The Irish cap Tord had on made the long, black wig he was wearing less sketchy although Tom was surprised the pair hadn't been confronted considering they both had overly large black shades on. 

How did these guys manage to steal their products again? They seemed like a bunch of imbeciles.

"Sure, you apologized but do you really think-"

"Alright, listen up. We don't have much time. I want this done fast and easy, we already got the fuzz on our tail thanks to your guyses failure to clean up so we got to be careful. Buyers said they're willing to spend a lot of cheddar on this delivery so make sure to get as much as you can. Hound dog?" The leader pointed at a man dressed in ripped clothes and silver and gold chains.

The man nodded, tattoos up and down his body. "You take your crew to the meetup spot and don't forget to bring guns. Also, if things get messy- please for the love of God, _clean up_."

Some awkward glances were exchanged throughout the audience, but otherwise, they remained silent. "Alright, with that said- go on and do... whatever the hell you lot do."

Tom side-glanced at Tord and gave him a curt nod which Tord reciprocated, mouth drawl in a line and guns digging into their backs at weird angles from under their jackets. The two of them watched as the leader pinched the bridge of his nose and walk briskly down to the opposite end of the warehouse where a single metal door was. Rust decorated the edges and panels.

Tom and Tord, as casually as they could, stalked over to the office (office?) the top dog had gone in. Tord's fake black hair swished behind him and Tom was suddenly grateful he didn't have much trouble with his hair, unlike Tord.

The two of them reached the rusty doors and Tord cautiously reached out and grasped the handle. Tom could already tell the other had gotten cuts from the rust and the dark red bead of blood that rand down his hand to his wrist only proved that. 

"Tetanus," Tom said for no reason in particular. He was sure Tord was well aware of the illness and the causes that lead to it. He also knew that Tord wasn't stupid, despite the countless seemingly stupid things he'd done.

"Shut up, idiot." Tord barked under his breath as he pushed open the door and walked into the darkroom.

Tom rose his hands in a sign of surrender knowing full well Tord couldn't see it.

"I thought I had dismissed everyone. What are you two..." The leader trailed off as he regarded Tord.

"Oh." 

Tord quirked a brow from under his sunglasses as Tom shut the door behind them, consciously avoiding the rusted spots.

The leader's blank expression was soon replaced by a predatory smirk, he stood from his chair and walked over to Tord, slapping the man's ass once he was parallel to him. Tom involuntarily growled at the notion, thankfully he was able to conceal it at the last second but a strange strangled breath pasted his lips as a replacement.

"Well well well, mighty fine chick you got here." The scumbag began, "You delivering her to me? Or do I have to take her from you? Hear that, sweetcheeks?"

Despite his eyes being covered, Tom could clearly see the anger in Tord's eyes as he gritted a smile. He cleared his throat, preparing to speak. It wasn't hard for Tord to sound like a girl, Tom had heard him do it before. 

"No, no. No fighting necessary, right?" 

Tom nodded, clearing his own throat but for different reasons. "Right,"

The head thug drew a wickedly grotesque smile before groping Tord's ass again, giving the man (apparently disguised as a woman) his attention. His smile faltered when he looked down at Tord's chest and he _tsked._

"Little flat-chested, aren't you? Ah well, at least you have a good ass." The sleazeball slapped Tord's ass to accentuate his point. Tom would agree if the speaker wasn't so obviously sexually harassing his partner and a total dickhead.

The thug leader had a shaved head with a tattoo of a snarling dog on the back of it, the flag beneath the dog read _Gunner._

_Must be his name._

Gunner then proceeded to back Tord against his desk, the furniture was scattered with paper and various different spills. Tord looked past the thug's shoulder to Tom, giving a quick tilt of his head to signal the start of the investigation. Tom gave him a quick thumbs-up before speaking.

"Hold your horses, Gunner."

The chief froze and turned his head over his shoulder to glare at Tom. "Thought you said no fighting?"

Tom rolled his eyes from behind his shades as he walked over to another desk that was against the west wall, examining the papers on it. "I did. Doesn't mean you can have her... we want info."

Gunner scoffed before turning back to Tord and grabbing his waist. "Yeah yeah, what do you want to know."

"We want to know where that delivery is being made."

Gunner froze at that, turning around to fully face Tom giving Tord the perfect chance to remove his gun from his pants and delicately place it next to the pile of guns on the floor.

"Huh? No, sorry. No can do, she's not worth it." Tord quickly shot up at that, risen eyebrows revealing all they needed before returning to his stoic facade.

"I'm a good fuck. Ask him, he knows." Tord defended, pointing at Tom when Gunner looked back.

The thug smiled as he gazed over at Tom, "You _dog_. Alright, how good is she? I ain't waste my time with someone's sloppy seconds if they aren't even any good."

Tom gritted his teeth at the blatant disrespect but carried on as if he didn't just have the urge to throw this guy off the Empire State Building. "Oh, she's really good. Never... loses her flare."

Excitement sparked in Gunner's eyes as he turned and stalked back to Tord, greasy hands slithering around Tord, presumably to grope his ass again. "That so? Are you just a fuck toy then? Just a slutty bitch for guys to pass around and fuck?" Another _slap_ echoed around the dark office.

Tom's fist clenched as he cleared his throat. "Details?"

Gunner scoffed as he started unbuckling his pants. "Alright alright. Give us some privacy first, will you?" It took all of Tom's self-control not to rip this man's head from his body when he shoved Tord on his knees and popped his cock out, having his dick hit Tord's cheek.

"Come on, . Open wide..." Gunner guided his dick to Tord's lips by grabbing it from the base. The thing was a mere five inches and was already standing fully erect with precum dripping from anticipation. 

"I don't think so. Start talking, or the girl goes." Tom demanded.

Gunner waved a hand at Tom, "Alright alright. So long as I _at least_ get head... are you just going to watch? Because I'm not stopping even if you stay."

Tom's nose wrinkled in disgust as he watched the scumbag pop a finger into Tord's mouth, bribing him to open up.

"Start talking," Tom said, threat non-verbal but heavily implied.

Gunner signed as he pried Tord's mouth open and shoved his cock inside. "Right. You know that other warehouse about six miles from here? It's gonna happened there. Happy?"

"Six miles where? Do you recall the address?" Tom watched as Tord's hands dug into his pants, knuckles turning white.

"Ahh, shit! Yeah, it's uhh- on that sticky note. Fuck, the one on the wall? Fuck yeah, take it all, slut." Gunner thrust harshly into Tord's opened mouth and Tom saw his accomplice's temple twitch with aggravation. Tom hastily snatched the thing from the wall and read the chicken scratch in it. 

Sure enough, an address and minimal directions were scrawled on the paper. Tom grinned as he turned to signal Tord.

Tord looked relieved at the sign. One of his hands released the fabric of his pants and made a gun with his fingers as discretely as he could. Tom eagerly pulled his MP - 445c from his waistband and waited for Tord's signal.

Almost immediately, and audible _crunch_ came from Tord's mouth as he mercilessly bit down on Gunner's penis. "Ow! Fucking- you little! Woah!" 

Tord quickly stood on his feet, still kneeled to the ground, and swiped Gunner's feet, and kicked his in the ribcage before he could fall to the ground. Gunner was sent back a foot or two, head resting a meter away from Tom's foot. His cock was still out, though now flaccid, and had a slick sheen of salvia on it. 

"H-hey, what's the big idea?" 

Tom puffed an aggravated breathe from his nose before shooting Gunner directly in the head. The sound was quite nosy, but Tom figured the leftover thugs were too used to the sound for it to raise any suspicion. 

After Gunner was officially dead, Tom rose his foot and sent it crashing down on Gunner's face. When he removed his foot, he saw the deceased scumbag received a broken and bleeding nose along with a minor dent on his face.

It was strange, causing people to bleed after they were already dead. It was always weird to watch, no matter how many times Tom had done it.

"Woah, possessive much?" Tord teased but Tom didn't laugh, too distracted by the croak in his voice. Tord must have heard it too because he immediately rubbed his throat and collected his gun, returning to Tom's side.

"Alright, what'd be get?"

{ - }

It had been a couple of days since their last job and Tom and Tord were finally on speaking terms again.

... It was a start.

Tom exhaled as he pulled out his second phone, a jitterbug flip phone he'd gotten for his fourteenth birthday. It was common among his kind to have two phones. One for business and one for personal matters. 

His business phone had been tampered with and specially- well- fucked with to prevent tracking and other government surveillance things.

_Tom (11:38 pm): wanna grab a coffee?_

_Tord (11:41 pm): you do realize it's nearly midnight_

_Tom (11:42 pm): yes?_

_Tord (11:46 pm): meet me at the cafe on 27th street at midnight, if you don't show up on time ill ditch_

Tom grinned as he tugged on a black trench coat.

{ - }

"Remind my why we spend our pitiful existence the way we do," Tord said as he stirred his caramel mocha coffee.

"Money," Tom replied easily, black coffee swishing lightly around his mug. Tord snorted, raising his glass in the air and grinning at Tom.

"To money!" He declared.

Tom provided a lopsided smirk, "To money," He parroted. They clinked their mugs together before drinking.

"You know," Tord began, retracting the white mug from his lips. "I always dreamed of being a singer. Someone famous. Well, I suppose I got half my wish, albeit no quite the way I thought." 

Tom placed his coffee on the table as he regarded Tord. 

"Yeah?"

Tord exaggeratedly nodded, "Mhmm. I honestly thought I could make it too. I would give my dad these- these... fuck I don't know what they were. Plays? Skits? At just the most random times. Haha, I swear I was crazy."

Tom smiled at the idea of a little Tord bursting into a thirty-second Shakespear monologue before bounding along his way.

"That's cute. I used to want to be an astronaut."

Tord leaned forward in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yup," Tom popped his words before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Huh, I never would've thought. Haha, imagine that." Amusement played at the ends of Tord's smile as he giggled lightly.

Silence washed over them as the two sipped from their respective mugs. The chatter of the other patrons served as nice background noise for both Tom and Tord.

"I burned it," Tord stated as if expecting Tom to know exactly what he was referring to.

"I'm... sorry. What?"

Tord grinned although there was no joy in the notion. "The wig. The black one I wore a few days ago. When I got home, I brushed my teeth as I burned it on the balcony."

Tom's head jerked up at the recognition of the subject, eyes going slightly wide before returning to normal. "Well, that's... understandable. No one should be treated like that. He shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm sorry."

Tord flushed as he stuck his chin in the palm of his hand, grumbling. "It's not like I haven't had to endure worst."

"Sure, of course. But Tord, being shot and slashed is one thing, being sexually harassed and practically raped-"

"I'm over it."

"Are you?"

Tord's eyes widened again, however, this time they stayed that way. His hand dropped as he raised his head up to meet Tom's gaze. His long lashes fluttered against his porcelain skin before tears started slipping down. 

He made no noise and Tom couldn't tell if that only made him feel worse or not.

"I- no. No, I'm not."

Tom furrowed his brows before gently laying his hand over Tord's. "Hey, princess. It's okay. You can cry, it's okay." Tom encouraged as Tord began sobbing, head-turning away from the other customs in embarrassment. He folded his arms on the table before slamming his head onto it.

"Shh, shh. Hey, hey you're alright. It's okay. Come on, let's get you somewhere a little more private." Tom decided as he stood up, dropping his trench coat on top of Tord's head to shield him from the other patrons.

Once they had exited the cafe and were a few blocks away, Tom began walking to his apartment with Tord, sniffling and teary-eyed, right by his side. A calming _pitter-patter_ of rain _tapped_ against the streets and sidewalks as the two walked into the apartment complex.

The type of business Tom and Tord do was messy, hard, and most of the time thankless. However, they made major bank, and for once in his life, Tom was happy he had an expensively impressive apartment guaranteed to cater to Tord's taste, and just as he suspected when Tord walked in he seemed to immediately feel at home.

"Hey come on, come here. Sit with me on the couch." Tom patted the cushion next to him after he sat. Tord gave a drowsy nod, probably a little run down from crying so much, and _slunk_ down next to Tom.

A good twenty minutes late and Tord had stopped crying, trails of tears still stained down his cheeks, and they were watching some random news channel although neither were paying much attention to what the anchor had to say.

Tom shuffled in his seat and looked at Tord. "Look, Tord... I- I just wanted to say that I really am sorry for what I said to you a couple of weeks back. I swear I didn't mean any of it, you know how stubborn I get I swear- I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Tord swiped his eyes to the side before turning his head to look at Tom.

"It's- I forgive you. I'm sorry too, I also said something I regret." Tord's hand clench the fabric over his knee in frustration.

"Hey, come on now. You're fine. So... seeing as we probably won't have anything going on for the next few days do you wanna- I don't know- hang out?"

Tord's nose scrunched up and twitched, _like a bunny._ "Is this you're way of asking for makeup sex? Because if so-"

"What? No! No, I- I mean I wouldn't say _no_ if you like, haha, offered or something, but," Tom cleared his throat. "No, I just want to spend time with you?"

Tord's spine straightened as he jumped slightly, turning to face Tom fully. "Really? Huh, I'd always thought you only spent time with me for my body."

And, for some reason, that didn't sit well with Tom. Even if he had been the one saying it over and over and _over_ again to himself, he's didn't want Tord to think that's all he was, just some fuckable body with no brain. He especially didn't want him thinking that after what happened.

"Why... Hell no. Fucking- absolutely not! No," Tom declared, hand hovering over Tord's shoulder, unsure if he was allowed to touch him again. Tord bit his lip as he turned back to the TV and leaned into Tom's side.

Twenty minutes later and Tom found himself cuddling with Tord, hardly paying attention to the late-night news.

{ - }

It wasn't any surprise that Tord wasn't too keen on engaging in any sort of intercourse so close to the incident, but that didn't include the stole kisses they shared when hiding from prying eyes.

It was all the more special when Tord had approached him after a tense meeting declaring he has ready again. 

They were in a dark, drawing room west of the manor they were in. They had traveled away from the city and to a large property with a huge mansion.

It was a little awkward, standing a few feet parallel from your partner, in an entirely dark room. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to-"

"Tom, look at me." When Tom raised his head to look in the general direction of Tord's voice, he was meet with a barely concealed giggle.

"Why would I lie to you? And bout something like this, of all things?"

Tom's eyes glinted in the darkness as he approached.

"I just want to make sure. I care about you, you know." Tom said, stopping once he was only a few inches away from Tord. From the newfound proximity, Tom was able to see the surprise that washed over Tord'd face.

"I- we... thank you."

Tom raised a hand to swipe at Tord's cheekbone, brushing a couple of caramel strands that fell into his face.

"Tord. You're are so important to me, you know that right?" Tord's breath hitched at the recognition, eyelashes fluttering that way they always do.

"Show me,"

"Huh?"

"Show me how important I am."

"Oh,"

_Oh._

Tord raised his hands to begin unbuttoning his shirt while retaining eye contact, Tom watched until Tord popped off the last button and shed his silk shirt to the floor. 

Tom, with realization slapping him over the head, startled before untying his pants and dropping them to his ankles. As he toes off the joggers, he watched Tord begin to unbuckle his pants.

Tom allowed himself to steal a gaze of the expanse of Tord's chest, it'd been a while since he'd last seen it. The pale skin was illuminated by the small stream of light the filtered in through the blinds. However, despite that, the room was nearly completely black without any other light source.

All that could be heard was the rustling of clothes and their heavy breathing. Tord finally got the belt undone and pushed down his pants when Tom pulled his shirt off. The air conditioning (which was really fucking cold for God knows why) hitting their bare bodies and making Tom shiver.

Tom walked toward Tord as the other took a step back. They repeated that pattern until Tord's legs hit the couch behind them and he plopped down on it. His eyes drawling Tom in closer.

"You are so beautiful. Like, fuck..." Tom whispered, leaning over Tord to kiss his temple while cradling his other cheek. Tord sighed contently as he wrapped a hand around Tom's wrist. 

Tord was such a little vixen and dear God how Tom missed his touch and his eyes and his little laugh and his stupid jokes and-

_Maybe you like more than his body._

Tom pulled away with that idea in his head. What? Tord was a _Canary._ It's already absolutely unacceptable for them to have sex, let alone _date_ for Christ's sake! Tom's hand on Tord's cheek began to slip but was kept in place by Tord's grip on him. 

"Tom, what's wrong? Are you not into it?" Tord questioned as he leaned forward off of the couch. 

Tom didn't know if he could do this. He had been alright with sex, just the sex. Dating was a whole other ball game and it's not like dating someone whose family hates you makes it easier.

Jesus. Tom's life is fucking Romeo and Juliet, wasn't it? Perfect, maybe he can finally die and get away from this mess called life.

It's not worth it anyway. Dating was just so... so... Ugh, so complicated! It's like having another job! The only plus would be sex and he could have that just fine _without_ dating Tord, thank you very much.

"Tom, look at me. What's wrong?" 

Tom sighed, "Look, I don't think..." Tom lifted his head to look at Tord but lost his train of thought as soon as he saw those eyes.

Those beautiful, big doe-eyes looked back at him with dark, fluttering lashes that flapped like a delicate butterfly to frame the color and- Suddenly dating didn't seem so bad. Especially if Tord looked at Tom like that. Not just before sex, but all the time. Tom wanted to be with Tord and hear him laugh that intoxicating, rare laugh and see him smile that adorable, scarce smile and look at him with those _fucking eyes_ that seemed to hold the _fucking_ cosmos in them. 

He wanted to be apart of Tord's life, to be there for him and make sure nothing bad ever happened to him again. 

"You?" Tord prompted.

"I... I _really_ like you."

Tord scrunched up his face before snorting, "Ho-kay, cowboy. I'm glad you like your fuck-buddy."

Tom huffed out a faint chuckle of disdain before running his thumb over Tord's bottom lip and diving in to gently kiss Tord. 

He still tasted like candy. 

What was that? Strawberry? Watermelon? It's definitely fruity and, by the looks of it, red, if the stain on Tord's tongue was anything to go by. 

Tord hummed in delight as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Tom had kissed Tord several times, but this felt different. Why did it feel different? Tom moved his jaw in a circular motion as he dragged a hand down Tord's side and grabbed his waist. Maybe it felt different because he was actually interested in _Tord._ Like, not just his body but _all_ of him. 

Tom had a suspicion that maybe he had _like_ liked Tordfrom the start but wouldn't let himself admit it. However, now that he had he felt majorly relieved he didn't immediately exploded or drop dead.

Tord pulled away as he spread his legs, tent visible in his undergarments. "Tom, show me how much you care. Show me how _important_ I am." Tord leaned against the back of the couch and opened his posture, inviting Tom. 

The slim-to-none light glinted in his large eyes as they stared at Tom. 

Tom smirked as he trusted a hand in between the couch cushions and grabbed for something, hand coming back up with a bottle of lube. It wasn't uncommon for this type of exchange to happen in their... business, however, the dilemma with their dynamic lies in their familial relations. 

Tom popped off the cap, "You're a little vixen. You know that, right? You just look so perfect all the damn time. I- you're everything I could've ever dreamed of... You know?" He squeezed a generous amount of his index, middle, and ring finger before laying the bottle on the side of the couch.

Tord gave a confused, yet flattered grin as he flicked his boxers off. "Thank you?"

"Hey, baby, you don't need to thank me." Tom grabbed Tord's hips and pulled him out a bit causing the other the bend in a strange position, hips raised and legs wrapping around Tom's midsection. 

Tom had always loved the feeling of Tord's intoxicating heat around him and he was growing harder at the mere thought of being in that tight hole again. With that in mind, Tom pressed a finger against the rim of Tord's hole, relishing in the startled gasp the other made, vocals shaking at the end. 

"Okay, get ready princess." 

Tord nodded eagerly, rolling his hips as if to say _hurry it up._ Tom bent over and gingerly kissed Tord as he pushed a finger in. They hadn't had sex in a while so Tord was a bit tighter, a bit more sensitive.

"Ngh! Ha..." Tord winced as he leaned into the kiss, back already arching slightly. 

"Should I stop? I'm not even to the knuckle yet, do you need a break?" Tom questioned as pumping the small amount of his finger that was already in Tord at a steady cadence, hoping the familiarity would... help? Eh, whatever.

Tord shook his head, eyes screwed shut. "I need to hear you say it, baby."

Tord slammed his head against the back of the couch, "Ah! No- please don't. I- I don't need a break, keep going."

Tom chewed his lip as he pushed the surplus of his finger into Tord. The younger mobster flinched and scrunched his face obviously trying his hardest not to scream. 

"Do you- more lube?" Tom inquired. Tord swiftly nodded and Tom grinned in relief. The bottle was nearly empty but had enough for what they required. Tom squeezed out a good amount of lube and applied it to the rest of his fingers and dick. 

"Alright, dove. We need to do this fast so it doesn’t dry."

Tord popped an eye open, "Is that even how it works?"

Tom raised his brow at the resilience, pushing half of the second finger in. Tord squeaked, "Okay, okay."

Tom proceeded to gradually add the rest of his finger with Tord gritting his teeth and breathing in sharp breaths the whole time. Once his two fingers were fully enveloped by Tord, Tom began to scissor his digits, stretching the tight ring of muscle more.

"Haa- shit. Tom that- I... _fuck._ " Tord moaned, the stretch causing twitched of pain to pulse through his body.

"Come one, princess. I know you can take so much more. You're doing so good, so fucking good baby."

"Yeah... fuck! _Ah,_ shit- more! I can take it, _please_." Tord whined; hips twitching and hole convulsing around Tom's fingers.

Tom groaned before added the third and final finger and stretching Tord as wide as he could knowing if he didn't the stretch around his cock would most likely tear Tord and make him bleed. The squelching sound of the motion was vulgar and sensual, Tord's breath hitched every time Tom came close to his prostate but purposefully missed it.

"Tom, stop- _shit._ Stop teasing, I'm ready." Tord's tongue swiped over his bottom lips, coating it in a thin layer of saliva. It glistening with the light that was almost completely absent in the room.

Tom stumble as he yanked down his pants and pulled his sticky fingers from Tord's entrance. With a less-than-graceful repositioning, Tom had the head of his dick at the rim of Tord's hole. With once last glance cast at Tord, Tom slowly pushed inside.

"Ah! F-huck!" Tord groaned, hands awkwardly grabbing the cushions of the couch. 

Tom halted in his movements and opened his mouth to check on Tord. But-

"What the fuck are you doing? Hurry the hell up, I haven't had your dick in me in, like, a fucking month." Tord raised one of his legs and hit the side of Tom's head the best who could in his comprising position. Tom let his head tilt to the side after getting whacked. 

A grin slithered on his face, "Alright, but you asked for it." Tom warned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you got to do to- FUCKING HELL!" Tom jerked his entire length and consequently interrupted Tord. He pulled back, leaving no time for Tord to get used to the feeling, before slamming back in and beginning a steady rhythm.

Tom rocked his hips and watched as Tord viscously tore the cushion covering below him, body swaying with every thrust.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Tord thrashed his head back against the broad pillow behind him and turned his head to the side. The heat the surrounded Tom pulled him in deeper. It had been so long, _too long,_ since he had felt this.

Tom had fucked plenty of people before Tord, but _holy shit._ As fucking cliche as it sounds, no one ever compared to Tord. he couldn't find someone as perfect as Tord even if he searched for a million years.

"Fuck! I- _Jesus Christ-_ I missed you so, _shit!_ So much!" Tom yelled, loud enough for anyone in the hall to hear. He bent over awkwardly and buried his head on Tord's shoulder, nipping the delicate skin lightly. 

Tord's sharp breath transformed into a long moan, candy-stained lips parted in a satisfying 'o'.

Normally, the sound of footfall from the hall would make them freeze but Tom and Tord had been without intercourse for _far_ too long and didn't have the self-control to deny themselves the pleasure. Tom began sucking love bits onto Tord's neck, large hands roughly massaging Tord's thighs.

Tord's tongue licked a wet strip over Tom's ear as he slammed into the man, couch rocking slightly below them. Tord's hot breath ghosted over Tom's ear as he whispered, "Faster, Thomas. Fuck me _harder._ " 

Tom's blunt nails dug into the soft flesh in his hands as he pulled his head away. He carefully slowed to a halt and slipped out. Tom jerked himself off with a hand as he spoke, "Flip over,"

Tord panted heavily, lips pouting from the loss of contact but he obliged. He turned and stood like a dog on his knees, hands gripping the tall back of the couch.

"Good boy," Tom remarked and Tord's moaned, whipping his head to the side to eyed Tom from over his shoulder. 

Tom rubbed his hand around his cock harder at the sight of Tord. "Shit. Why are you so _fucking_ gorgeous?"

Tord lidded his eyes and shook his hips in an attempt to coax Tom back to him. And boy did it work.

Tom stepped forward, the feel of Tord's skin under his hand sending electricity through his system.

Tired of being patient, Tord reached back and guided Tom's dick to his entrance. "Come on and fuck me already."

Tom lacked his teeth together before grabbing Tord's cheeks and spreading them, pushing his cock into Tord's lubed up hole.

He slipped in easily, hips already beginning to rock violently. Tord immediately faced forward and held tightly to the headboard of the couch, teeth grinding against each other. There were a couple more footsteps outside the room, but Tom didn't care. They knew the dangers of having this type of relationship and how careless it was to do this so close to everyone else but they didn't fucking care.

"Shit! Fuck, I- yes..." Tord moaned, hair tussling against the cushion he pressed against. 

"Good God, princess. You feel so _good!_ So fucking good!" Tom reached a shaky hand and placed the by Tord's mouth. Understanding, Tord sucked the previously lubed fingers into his mouth and sucked. Wet tongue running in between the digits with precision.

Tom groaned as he angled his hips searching for Tord's prostate. "FUCKING- _shiiiit!_ "

.... Damn, he was loud.

Tom, in complete contradiction to his other movements, tenderly kissed up the vertebrae of Tord's spin, leaving fragile kiss marks in a trail up his lovers back.

 _Lover._ Tom was still getting used to that, but- holy shit. Tom didn't dare think of him any other way. 

"Come on, princess. You're doing so good. So fucking good for me."

Tord's clenched around Tom, arching his back with a sharp moan. He was coming in a mere second, body turning into putty in Tom's hands. Tom's hold loosened gently until he came as well, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

The two breathed in tandem as Tom pulled out and leisurely gathered his clothes.

They dressed in silence, until- "Tord, I think... I'm in love with you."

The Canary froze, hands fingering his unbuttoned shirt. The AC kicked on and gently blew crossed heated skin and sweat-slicked hair.

"You do?"

Tom turned around to face Tord's back, he tenderly grabbed a hug around Tord's midsection. "I think so..."

"Oh,"

"Hm?"

Tord tapped his chin with a finger, "That might make things difficult."

Tom nodded sullenly, head brushing against the top of Tord's. 

"Yeah, I figured as much."

A moment of silence washed over them. "Well, we'll have to be a whole fucking lot more secretive," Tord added, breaking the hug as he leaned over the pulled his pants up.

Tom startled, wrinkled clothes flowing from the soft stream of air from above. "You mean?"

"Well, who wouldn't want their food to be paid for?" Tord jested, nervous giggle leaving his lips.

"Ha, alright smartass."

What did he get himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are welcomed.
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
